The present disclosure relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program.
A technology in which an input image is analyzed, and then a plurality of cut-out images whose compositions are different from one another are generated from the input image based on an analysis result is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 202.07-19893.